


rainy day

by heck_the_peck



Series: klance drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Slow Dancing, and they have a kiddo named kai, slow dancing in the rain, they're husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heck_the_peck/pseuds/heck_the_peck
Summary: It was one of the prettiest pictures he had ever seen. Lance’s blue lion onesie a stark contrast to the dark night sky. His light brown hair plastered against his forehead. His boots stomping around in the mud. He looked so carefree and childishhusbands keith & lance dance in the rain





	rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> aaa this one is soft
> 
> i basically spend half an hour searching for songs that klance might listen to / played at their wedding

It was 2am. Keith could feel the heat from the blanket surrounding him on sides, even as he threw it off to the side. It wasn’t until he opened his eyes and surveyed the room that he realised that Lance wasn’t next to him, curled up on his side.

 

He sat up quickly, his feet hitting the floor with a soft, muted thump. It was then, as he turned on the reading light next to their bed that realised that he heard music playing softly from their outdoor speakers.

 

Throwing on a jacket, Keith softly made his way down the hall to Kai’s room. He peeked his head in, quickly checking to see if they were asleep before making his way downstairs and out the backdoor.

 

There he saw his husband, his arms outstretched as he twirls around carelessly in the rain.

 

It was one of the prettiest pictures he had ever seen. Lance’s blue lion onesie a stark contrast to the dark night sky. His light brown hair plastered against his forehead. His boots stomping around in the mud. He looked so carefree and childish. Keith’s heart ached as he reached into his pocket to take a picture of the love of his life.

 

Gingerly setting his phone inside the house, Keith walked down the porch and joined Lance.

 

Lance takes his hands as the song changes from slow to fast. Keith giggles and they prance around the backyard for a few minutes as the song continues.

 

“Is Kai sleeping?” Lance asks, bringing Keith in close.

 

“Last I checked they were.” Comes the reply as the songs softly changes back to a slow one.

 

Lance sighs, facing upward, soaking his face further. Keith leaned in and kissed him gently as he looked back down.

 

“You taste like rain.”

 

“Mm, you taste like... Keith.”

 

“I am Keith.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Keith snorts, “You’re so weird.”

 

Lance’s head falls to Keith’s shoulder, “I know.”

 

They spin in circles like this for a couple of minutes, getting even more soaked by the second as the rain begins pouring even harder. The song changes a couple more times before they look up and realise that they’re dancing exactly like they did at their wedding.

 

“That was such a fun day,” Keith muses, “Our wedding.”

 

Lance hums, “Best day of my life, other than the day I met you and when we adopted Kai, of course.”

 

“If there was one day I would relive for the rest of my life it would be that day.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“When we adopted Kai,” Keith’s fingers begin tracing Lance’s face, “I was so nervous, but it was the best moment ever. I remember seeing the look on your face when you first saw them. I had always known that you were going to be the best father ever, but it was that moment that completely sealed the deal. And you are. The best father ever.”

 

Lance flushes, “I think I would pick when Kai came out to us. It was genuinely one of the funnest days of my life. Remember? We went to that amusement park, and you won that stuffed lion for me? Kai wouldn’t stop teasing us. And then when we drove home, they came out to us, and I saw the look on your face as your pulled the car over to hug them. It was pride. And I love that about you. You’re the best father.”

 

They squeeze each other tightly, almost afraid to let go. As if letting go would mean letting go of the other completely.

 

“I love you so much.”

 

“I love you so much too.”

 

Then they heard a soft rapping coming from porch.

 

“You guys are gonna get sick if you don’t come in soon,” Kai called out into the backyard, lazily rubbing their sleepy eyes.

 

“We’ll be in shortly, love!” Lance called back, cupping his mouth while doing so.

 

“I swear, if you guys get sick from being fucking saps…” Kai mumbled while going back inside.

 

“Look at that,” Keith stated, “Even our own child thinks we’re saps.”

 

“Keith, babe,” Lance placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “It’s because we are.”

 

“Mm, even so…”

 

“C’mon,” Lance called, while dragging Keith in by his wrist.

 

Dropping their wet clothing in the laundry room, they made their way back upstairs into their bedroom. Once settled back into their usual cuddling position, Keith looked up at Lance.

 

“Lance?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“You and me.”

 

“Against the universe.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* they're good husbands
> 
>  
> 
> btw, if you didn't notice, kai is non binary!
> 
> they mostly look like keith, but their personality is more similar to lance's
> 
>  
> 
> anywho~!
> 
> kudos & comments are appreciated!


End file.
